Need Your Time, Not Your Money
by Hasegawa Nanaho
Summary: Kalau butuh cinta, bukan uang? itumah biasa. Tapi bagi Hinata, cinta jelas sudah terpancar, ia cuma butuh waktu! One shot! Sekuel dari Aren't You Are The Same One? Summary gak mutu, RnR yo!


Gomenasai, minna. Fic **The Story Of Us **terpaksa hiatus sesaat, tapi saya lagi ngetik kelanjutannya kok, Cuma lagi sibuk aja, dan ide tersendat #curcol. Untuk mengobati rasa rindu(?), maka saya buat sekuel dari fic **Aren't You Are The Same One? **Semoga para readers suka ajadeh...

Happy Reading!

**Need Your Time, Not Your Money**

**Disclaimer : Halah, siapa sih yang gaktau? Ituloh si Masashi Kishimoto!**

Story By : Hasegawa Nanaho.

Pairing : SasuHina udah nikah! :3

Warnings : Gaje, OOC banget, lebay, garing, kaku, dan ketidaksempurnaan lainnya sebab saya masih newbie! Don't like don't read yo! No flame permitted! Critics? That's OK!

.

.

.

Siapa tidak kenal Hyuga Hinata? Oh, wanita pemalu itu sudah berganti marga menjadi Uchiha Hinata. Tiga tahun yang lalu, ia dinikahi oleh seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Kebahagiaan terus berlanjut, mereka kemudian dikaruniai seorang putri kecil yang dinamai Uchiha Sakiko, yang sekarang berumur 4 tahun. Namun memang yang namanya 'laki-laki' harus memenuhi kebutuhan _you know what _lah, kini wanita berusia 25 tahun itu kembali mengandung, dengan usia kandungan yang menginjak 7 bulan.

FLASHBACK

_Jangan perdulikan tanggal sang Author menerbitkan cerita ini, tapi yang jelas, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang ke 26, 23rd of July, 2011. Pesta besar memang biasa diadakan jika seseorang sedang merayakan sweet seventeen-nya, namun tidak dengan Hinata. Ia selalu merayakan ulang tahun masing-masing anggota keluarga dengan meriah._

_ Siapa tidak bangga dengan istri seperti Hinata? Kali ini, special for Sasuke. Hinata membuatkannya Tomato Cake. Namanya aneh, tapi Sasuke mengatakkan kalau itu 'Very Yummy'._

_ Dan tanggal 24th of July 2011, Uchiha Sakiko, putri pertama mereka juga berulang tahun ke 4. Selera si anak tidak jauh berbeda dengan si ayah. Jadi Hinata cukup membuatkannya Strawberry Cake with sliced Cherry Tomato. Aneh? Toh yang penting si anak senang._

FLASHBACK OFF

Sekarang? 27th of December, 2011. Masih bingung? Biar Hinata yang menjelaskannya.

Hinata Pov.

27 Desember, sebuah tanggal yang selalu kutunggu dengan sabar. Ya, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke 26. Sekarang sudah tahu? Oke saya minggat(?).

Hinata Pov Ends.

"Okaa-san!" teriak putri kecil Hinata yang manis, Sakiko.

"Kenapa sayang?" tanya Hinata dengan lembut.

"Hinata, aku pergi dulu ya...ini uang untuk kau belanja nanti..." ucap Sasuke berpamit singkat sambil menyerahkan beberapa puluh lembar uang sepuluh ribu yen.

"Um, tu-tunggu Sasuke, ka-kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Hinata penuh pengharapan.

"Hn? Nampaknya tidak, aku pergi dulu, ada rapat penting dengan Presdir..." balas Sasuke datar.

"O-oh, yasudah, hati-hati..." Hinata masih memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

Klap. Pintu tertupup rapat, Hinata menatap pintu itu dengan nanar.

"Kaa-san, Happy Bornday! Happy sweet 26th!" Teriak Sakiko. Olala, putri kecilku memang pintar, sudah bisa bahasa inggris. Pikir Hinata sambil tersenyum balik.

"Kaa-san? Kok kayak tidak bahagia, sih?" tanya Sakiko polos.

"Enggak kok, Kaa-san Cuma agak capek, kan lagi hamil adek kamu..." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Wajah polos putri pertamanya itu kembali mengembangkan senyum. Perlahan, Sakiko mengelus perut ibunya. Berdasarkan USG minggu lalu, sudah bisa ditebak kalau anak kedua dari pasangan SasuHina itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

"Duuh, adek Saki-chan nanti cakep nggak ya? Hei, adek...mama udah ngandung kamu dengan baik, lho. Jadi, kamu harus cakep!" harap Sakiko dengan wajah innocent khas anak balita.

"Pasti, dong...papa kamu kan cakep, Saki-chan..." ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum senang.

Merasa sedikit suntuk, Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah salah satu temannya, Sakura.

"Sakiko, ikut Kaa-san ke rumah Bibi Sakura, yuk!" ajak Hinata.

"Siap bos! Saki-chan siap menemani dan melindungi Kaa-san!" balas Sakiko dengan very very innocent. Namanya juga masih kecil, mirip Hinata kan?

.

.

Ting Tong. Bel dibunyikan Hinata. Kini wanita manis yang tengah berbadan dua itu sudah berada di depan sebuah rumah ber cat Ungu muda.

Klek. "Eh, Hinata-chan! Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu! Ohya, happy birthday!" sambut Sakura dengan senyum.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan, apa ada Naruto?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Tidak, dia sedang ke kantor. Wah! Sakiko! Kamu sudah besar ya? Lucu banget!" Sakura kembali terhipnotis oleh putri kecil yang manis itu.

"Bhibhi, akhu inghin mahin dhengan Hayatho..." rengek Sakiko yang pipinya dicubit oleh Sakura. Jadi, jangan berpikir kalau kecil-kecil udah alay, yak?

"Boleh, boleh, Hayato! Sakiko mau main denganmu!" teriak Sakura memanggil anak pertamanya itu.

Keluarlah seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang keemasan, mirip warna rambut ayahnya. Uzumaki Hayato. Anak yang ceria itu langsung mengajak Sakiko pergi bermain.

"Masuklah Hinata, kau mau minum apa?" tanya Sakura ramah.

"Air putih sudah cukup..." Hinata sudah diajari oleh suami tercintanya, Uchiha Sasuke. Konsumsi air putih akan memperbaik kesehatan.

"Jadi...ada perlu apa?" tanya Sakura sambil memberikan segelas air mineral pada Hinata.

"Kurasa, aku mulai stress..." gumam Hinata tanpa sadar.

"Haah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kau, Sakiko, bahkan Itachi-nii saja ingat kalau ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, tapi Sasuke, ia sama sekali tidak ingat..." Hinata mulai bercerita dengan 'galau'.

"Mana mungkin! Dia paling sedang menyiapkan surprise untukmu!" Sakura berusaha menghibur temannya itu.

"Tidak! Pasti dia lupa!" Hinata mulai agak frustasi.

"Tenanglah, kau tahu dari mana kalau dia pasti lupa?" pertanyaan Sakura sukses membuat Hinata terdiam. Ia mengingat-ingat lagi.

"Ta-tapi tahun-tahun kemarin ia selalu menciumku saat baru bangun tidur, sambil mengatakan 'Happy Birthday' yang ke berapapun!" kini Hinata semakin sadar kalau suaminya itu benar-benar lupa.

"Astaga, Hinata. Kalau begitu kenyataannya... berarti pekejaannya benar-benar mulai menggila..." pikir Sakura.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Mengatakan kalau ini hari ulang tahunku? Tidak mungkin, kan?" kini Hinata benar-benar mulai akan terisak.

"Permisi, Sakura? Kau ada di dalam?" terdengar suara baritone seorang laki-laki.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, i-itu suara Sa-Sasuke-kun..." bisik Hinata sambil sedikit merinding.

"Tenang, Hinata. Sembunyi saja di kamarku..." Sakura memberi solusi, Hinata langsung melesat ke kamar Sakura.

Setelah dirasa aman, Sakura membukakan pintu.

"Ya? Oh, Sasuke ya? Masuklah..." sambut Sakura dengan ramah.

"Maaf, mengganggu. Apa Hinata kemari?" Deg. Jantung Hinata berdetak mendengar itu.

"Um, tidak...aku tidak tahu ia ke mana..." jawab Sakura asal. "Kenapa mencarinya di sini?" tanya Sakura lagi. Merasa kurang nyaman, ia lantas menyuruh Sasuke duduk.

"Haah...aku benar-benar suami yang kurang tanggung jawab..." Sasuke melengos. Hinata terkesiap. Sakura? Tetap datar.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu ini hari apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja tahu, ini hari Kamis, kan?" jawab Sakura watados. *Author sesuaikan sama tanggal 27 Desember 2012 asli, lho!*

"Tanggal? Bulan? Tahun?" tanya Sasuke mendetil. Wah, kayak mau ujian aja neh...

"27 Desember 2012...Ulang tahun Hinata, bukan?" Sakura pura-pura menebak.

"Ya, dan aku..." Hinata menajamkan telinganya.

"...Lupa akan itu." Plak. Hinata menampar wajahnya pelan.

'Tuhkan, Sasuke benar-benar lupa!' Hinata sudah cemberut aja di dalam kamar Sakura.

"Aku bahkan baru ingat setelah keluar rumah tadi pagi..." Sasuke lalu menceritakan kejadiannya.

FLASHBACK.

"_Okaa-san!" teriak putri kecil Hinata yang manis, Sakiko._

"_Kenapa sayang?" tanya Hinata dengan lembut._

"_Hinata, aku pergi dulu ya...ini uang untuk kau belanja nanti..." ucap Sasuke berpamit singkat sambil menyerahkan beberapa puluh lembar uang sepuluh ribu yen._

"_Um, tu-tunggu Sasuke, ka-kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Hinata penuh pengharapan._

"_Hn? Nampaknya tidak, aku pergi dulu, ada rapat penting dengan Presdir..." balas Sasuke datar._

"_O-oh, yasudah, hati-hati..." Hinata masih memaksakan untuk tersenyum._

_Klap. Pintu tertupup rapat, Hinata menatap pintu itu dengan nanar._

"_Kaa-san, Happy Bornday! Happy sweet 26th!" Teriak Sakiko. Olala, putri kecilku memang pintar, sudah bisa bahasa inggris. Pikir Hinata sambil tersenyum balik._

_Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang sedang tersentak sambil menggerutu di luar._

'_Sial! Aku lupa!'_

FLASHBACK OFF.

"Ini salahku, karena pekerjaanku menumpuk, aku tidak sadar akan hari special istriku tercinta..." *cah! Bahasanya! Mau jadi pembuat puisi, neh?*

"Lantas, ngapain kau kesini? Minta maaf tuh sama istri loe! Bukan sama gue!" balas Sakura dengan bahasa gaul. Biar kepok tuh... Batin Sakura.

"Maaf Sakura, aku ingin kau membantuku..." Hinata kembali menajamkan telinganya.

"...Aku ingin membuat sesuatu yang special untuknya..." Gotcha! Apalagi yang direncanakan Uchiha muda satu ini?

"Yah, karena Hinata temanku, aku ingin mengutamakan kebahagiaan teman...apa rencanamu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tajam.

"Bagaimana kalau... pst pst..." Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sakura, Sakura yang mendengar rencana itu lalu terkikik geli.

"Jadi, kau mau masak _Cinnamon Rollcake_ dan _Seafood Paella _untuk Hinata?" Sakura sedikit mengeraskan suaranya, agar Hinata bisa mendengarnya.

'Itu kan, makanan kesukaanku...' Hinata termenung.

"Ohya, satu lagi. _Zenzai _juga makanan kesukaannya..." pikir Sasuke sambil mengerutkan dahi. (Zenzai : kue mochi dengan sup kacang merah.)

"Tapi, kau tahu, kan. Aku tidak belanja hari ini." Jelas Sakura. Enak aje lu pake perabotan gue buat masak segudang gitu. Pikir Sakura.

"Aku sudah pikirkan semua, peralatan dan bahan sudah ada di dalam mobilku..." Uchiha gituloh, beli banyak-banyak juga gak bakalan KanKer.

"Sudah, ambil dulu sana, kita masak semuanya..." nada ucapan Sakura seperti meniru yang di iklan yang familiar banget bagi Sasuke(?).

_Maserati GranCabrio, _salah satu mobil mewahmilik Sasuke yang berwarna putih kinclong berkilau (lebay) itu memang berbagasi kurang luas, agak sempit buat menampung peralatan dan bahan itu. Dengan menggerutu, Sasuke berpikir. Mestinya tadi dia bawa _Audi A3_-nyayang punya kapasitas bagasi cukup besar. Terlanjur, Sasuke, semua bahan yang udah desak-desakkan itu dibawanya keluar, agak gepeng.

"Lho? Kok agak gepeng, sih?" keluh Sakura, sedikit mengerjai Uchiha muda itu.

"Yang penting gak ngurangin cinta..." balas Sasuke dingin tapi romantis bah. Sakura hanya bisa menggerutu 'Dasar'.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin, gak usah gue ajarin dulu?" tanya Sakura memastikkan.

"Iya, tenang ajalah..." balas Sasuke santai, sok bisa loe! (ditabok)

Bagi Sasuke, memasak itu ternyata lebih sulit daripada merhatiin file-file administrasi di kantornya. Pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai direktur itu sedikit menggerutu akibat terkena cipratan minyak saat menggoreng kepiting dan udang untuk _Paella. _Sedangkan Sakura yang daritadi merekam kegiatan 'funny' tersebut hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

Untuk apa direkam? Tentu saja agar Hinata bisa melihat bagaimana perjuangan suami tercintanya. It's a little funny, Author pengen lihat nih, siapa yang setuju?

Dan, akhirnya! Sasuke bisa tersenyum bangga sekarang. 3 piring makanan yang 'sedikit' berantakan tersebut sudah jadi semua. Tinggal dibawa pulang untuk makan bersama...

"Kaa-san! Sakiko udah pulang!" Sakiko berteriak sambil memasuki rumah Sakura.

'Gawat!' batin Hinata takut.

"Lho, Sakiko? Kamu kesini sama siapa?" tanya Sasuke curiga.

"Ah, Tou-san ini, ya sama Kaa-san lah!" penjelasan Sakiko berhasil membuat Hinata sweatdropped.

"Sama Hinata?" Sasuke kaget sambil melirik Sakura yang Cuma senyum-senyum itu.

"Hey, pinky. Kau sembunyikan di mana Hinata?" tanya Sasuke dengan seram.

"Hi-Hinata, keluarlah. Sasuke sudah tahu..." Sakura yang takut langsung memanggil Hinata dengan gugup.

Kriet, pintu kamar Sakura terbuka. Tampaklah seorang wanita cantik dengan semburat merah yang selalu menghiasi pipi manisnya. Hinata sedikit grogi bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..." panggil Hinata sedikit takut.

"Hinata, maafkan aku, ya? Aku lupa ulang tahunmu, aku benar-benar suami yang tidak bertanggung jawab..." Sasuke membungkuk dengan penuh sesal.

What? Uchiha minta maaf? Apa harga dirimu telah lingsirwengi?(?) maksudnya lengser.

Hinata kemudian mengangkat wajah _oh so handsome _milik suaminya itu, lalu mengecup bibirnya pelan. Sakura hanya terkekeh, bisa-bisanya ia nonton drama gratis di sini.

"Happy sweet 26th birthday, Honey..." bisik Sasuke dengan sexy.

"Terima kasih, Sweetheart..." balas Hinata dengan lembut.

"Hey, hey. Kalau mau bermesraan jangan di sini! Pulang sana!" usir Sakura dengan sedikit bercanda.

"Nanti, cicipi dulu masakanku." Balas Sasuke sambil sedikit merajuk.

Reaksi Sakura : 1. Senyum 2. Datar 3. "Lumayan!"

Reaksi Hinata : 1. Senyum 2. Senyum lebar 3. "Enak Sekali!"

Ah, betapa beruntungnya Sasuke punya istri yang legowo, nrimo apa adanya lah...

~FIN~

Yo, itulah fic geje saya, semoga, semoga, dan semoga! Bisa dihargai para readers!

Arigatou Gozaimasu! Review pulis... ;;)

Regards Hasegawa Nanaho!


End file.
